gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Buruge
Buruge of Yashamori is one of Hōgen's four platoon leaders and later an Ōu soldier. Appearance Buruge is a reddish brown dog with brown eyes. He has dark brown ears and markings on face. There are two scars crossing his face. In the anime, his eyes are blue-grey. Personality Buruge is a brave and quite courteous male. He is fair and sensible but seemed to be quite strict about orders. He has a sense of duty, not wanting to give up after going into the war. At first he seems to believe that any kind of commander needed to be obeyed since that is what minions should do. He seems to be more or less unaware of Hōgen's true nature and even when Hōgen treats his minions harshly, he believes that he is doing so because he is a commander in hard situation - war. Though originally assumed to be just a bad guy, he has a rightful heart and he cares about his minions. He defended Kyōshirō and took care of him when he was accused of being a spy and wounded. Buruge seems rather calm and wise and he gladly joined Gin after realizing what kind of male he is. In the anime version, Buruge's personality changed greatly and he became more of a generic villain. He is overly confident in his unique skill and seems to lose his willigness to live after losing his battle with Kyōshirō. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' Hōgen Arc Buruge joined Hōgen together with Batto, Kaito, Kintarō, Jaw, Mirko and Tōbē. He became one of Hōgen’s platoon leaders after proving himself worthy in a fight together with Kite, Batto and Tōbē. Buruge was the one who brought back Kyōshirō to Gajō, the fortress of Hōgen. However, he did not get credit for it because Batto discovered that Kyōshirō is a traitor. Buruge was sent out by Hōgen to gather food for the whole army, but his platoon got surrounded by Weed's pack. Weed talked to Buruge. The puppy let him go, telling him that the humans will blow up Gajō and recommended him to leave Hōgen. Buruge then sent two of his minions to Hōgen to tell what Weed said. Buruge saw a helicopter and knew that what Weed said was true. He decided to leave Hōgen's forces and return to his home area. On his way, Buruge also met Gin and the reinforcement pack and he decided to fight for him and defeat Hōgen. Before the final battle, Buruge tricked Hōgen that he might send out more soldiers but Hōgen discovered this when he heard Buruge howling for the Ōu Soldiers in which one of the Kōga dogs, Toshimitsu, only came to assist him. When Hōgen got angry with him for making him a fool, Buruge gathered his courage to stand up for himself and tried to attack him but he fails to as he was flung off the cliff. Fortunately, he survived this and he was seen in the pack watching Weed battle Hōgen. Monkey Arc He was recruited by GB to help Weed battle the baboon Shōgun. Russian Arc After the battle of Shōgun, he settled down with the Ōu pack until at that time, Hokkaidō was in trouble with the invasion of Viktor's army. Later, Buruge was taken captive along with Gin and his army at the gorge by Viktor's soldiers. Sadly, with many days of starvation, thirst and injuries, Buruge had suffered heavy mortal wounds from fighting Bozlev's soldiers. Before he died, he asked Kyōshirō as a last request to eat his flesh to help him stay alive but Kyōshirō refused this and ate his fur instead. 'Anime' Buruge was one of Hōgen's four generals. He was once a fighting dog and because of his unyielding determination, he earned such nicknames as "The Death God" and "The Demonic Warrior". Unlike in the manga, he, Kite, and Batto were shown in the anime fighting the Ōu soldiers. During the Battle of Gajō, he fought and is defeated by Kyōshirō. Then, GB took the three defeated generals, Batto, Kite and Buruge to a hot spring to heal. Gin let them join him. The three cried tears of regret and decided to leave Hōgen's forces. After this, Buruge wasn't seen in the pack during the final battle of Weed and Hōgen. Trivia *Some fans believe Buruge's breed is a Blackmouth Cur, but nothing has been confirmed. Category:GDW Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Hougen's Group Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (killed by Russian Army dogs) Category:Deceased (died of wounds) Category:Scar Category:Former Enemies Category:Unknown Dog Breeds